


A Dad's Comforting Arms

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: From a comfort prompt on @happylilprompts - "I know you may feel alone right now but just remember how big the world is. How many souls will love you for who you are. They’re out there, don’t worry. Just get through, explore and you’ll find them. Just don’t forget to find yourself.”Greg offers comfort and support to his and Mycroft's teenage daughter.





	A Dad's Comforting Arms

Greg found her wrapped in a blanket, curled up on her window seat with her cat Hailey snuggled up beside her. There were dried tear tracks down her cheeks, and crumpled tissues on the floor. She startled when he knocked, wiping her face and trying to hide that she had been crying.

"Hey love, I didn't expect to find you back so soon." 

"Hi Dad. Yeah, early night tonight."

"How was your date with Ryan? Did you go see a movie?"

The facade Emma was trying to maintain shattered, spilling forth a torrent of unshed tears. Greg sat down next to his daughter, gathering her into his arms. He just let her cry, offering her comfort and murmured support. 

When she began to settle, he asked "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Emma stuttered. Then she continued on, "Boys are jerks."

"Aaah, " nodded Greg. " That's a pretty general statement. Care to elaborate? "

Emma paused for a few moments, working out how to begin. "Ryan wasn't keen on going slow, getting to know me. He just wanted to fool around. Wanted me to be another one of his conquests." Emma gave a generous blow into the tissue Greg handed her. "He dropped me back home, thanked me for 'wasting his time', and said he was going to go find someone who knew 'how to have fun'. At this, Emma returned to full on sobbing mode into Greg's shoulder. Greg hoped for Ryan's sake he never ran into the kid, because he'd be hard pressed to restrain himself.

Emma's sobs quieted once again and Greg realized this was the time to say something profound. He hoped he didn't mess it up. He wished Mycroft was here for support, instead of being at work. He always had the right words for any situation. 

“I know you may feel alone right now but just remember how big the world is. How many souls will love you for who you are. They’re out there, don’t worry. Just get through, explore and you’ll find them. Just don’t forget to find yourself. You're young, you have your whole life ahead of you. I am so proud of you for sticking to your beliefs, not succumbing to pressure by doing something you were uncomfortable with. You will find someone who shares your values, and who will respect you for sticking to them."

Greg and Emma sat like that for a while, curled together on the seat. Rain startled to gently spatter against the window. Emma sighed, and gathered a tissue for one final blow.

"Thanks, Dad. You always know how to make everything better."

"That's what dads are for. If you want me to boot his car or something, just say the word, I can call in some favors."

Emma giggled. "No Dad, I don't want you to boot his car. But thanks for the offer."

"I love you Muffin."

"I love you too Dad. Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime. You know me and your dad would do anything for you."

"I know. And I appreciate it. I think I'm gonna go to bed now. It's been a trying night."

"Tomorrow's a new day. Good night Muffin. See you in the morning."

"G'night Dad."

Greg shut the door gently behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. And said a prayer to anyone who was listening for blessing he and Mycroft with such a precious child. Some days held their challenges, but he wouldn't trade his little family for the world.


End file.
